theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Guardians of the Republic
Guardians of the Republic, or the Clone Game for short, is an upcoming game that will be hosted by DarthPotato77. This will be the third game he's hosted. It will be the next game hosted on Ambush. Plot The Republic in distress! After a major attack by the Separatists, some of the Republic's major battle plans have been stolen. In order to recover the plans, the Republic sends several different squads to different planets in the outer rim. Soon, the clone squad on the planet Zarbon recovers the plans, and now must cross through the planet's grassy terrain to reach their ships. But after a violent ambush and the destruction of their vehicles, the surviving clones are trapped on Zarbon and now must move fast as they are pursued by the droid army, lead by Dooku's newest assassin Vees Snappa. Believing that all hope is lost, the clones soon come across an old traveler who soon takes command of the squad. Not knowing if the traveler is friend or foe, he still offers the clones a way off the planet. But the most shocking event of all occurs when the old traveler announces that there are traitors among them, and that they'll stop at nothing until all of the loyal clones are dead and the plans fall back into Separatist hands. As they begin their epic journey to the ship that the old man speaks of, will the clones be able to find the traitors? And will they be able to escape the Separatist army as it closes in? The fate of the Republic lies in the balance. Prologue The clone squad sent to the planet Zarbon has retrieved their major battle plans from the Separatists and are now making a speedy getaway. Even after they're sure that they've losted the the droid army and Vees Snappa, jedi master Derrik Alther still orders them to run. But then, suddenly, a blast comes from a hill, killing a clone. The blast came from the droid army lead by Snappa. Although the clones did not expect to be found, they prepared for the worse. Derrik then ordered half of his men to run with the plans while he and the other half held off the droids. Captain Hammer then became the leader of the squad and ordered the men to retreat to the forest. Derrik and the other half of the clones charged toward the Separatists, losing many clones along the way. Derrik clahed with Snappa immediately during the battle. Snappa did prove to be skilled with a lightsaber, but he was no match for Derrik. Determined to even the odds, Snappa ordered his droids to fire on Derrik. After taking several blaster shots to thd waist, Derrik collapsed to the ground but was still able to defend himself with his lightsaber. Snappa then viciously smashed his lightsaber into Derrik's in an attempt to disarm him. Derrik then took another shot to the back. The shock of this made him be easily disarmed by Snappa now. Snappa stabbed him in the back, killing him. As the smoke of the battle cleared, it was revealed that all of the clones were dead. Snappa ordered the droids to find the remaining clones with the plans. While their escape ships had been destroyed, Snappa warned the droids that there were still ways to get off of the planet. Meanwhile, Hammer continued to lead the surviving clones across the plains and to the forest. They soon reached the forest and were able to avoid the Separatists, for now at least. Day 1- A Brotherhood Under Siege One day had passed since the attack on the clone's squad and they all couldn't sleep. After a short break very early in the morning, Hammer ordered the men to continue on. They soon made it out of the forests and crossed through a landscape of plains and hills. Then, suddenly, a large, reptilian creature, a Xenfex, came out from a bush and started hissing at the clones. Hammer and Fox prepared to shoot it when a growling sound was made from the distance, scaring the Xenfex off. The clones then discovered that it was an old man who scared it off. The old man had apparently been following them for the past day and knew everything that happened to them. In order to help, the old man offered to lead the clones through Zarbon to an escape ship. He also announced that there were scum among them, triators that worked for the Separatists and gave their location away earlier, resulting in Master Derrik and other's deaths. The clones had a hard time deciding, but they decided to trust the old man, who prefered to be called Old Guy, in the end. He then lead them through Zarbon and told them to start discussing who they thought was scum, which they did. Towards the end of the days the clones camped out in another forest. By the actual end of the day, the clones had reached a conclusion to execute Captain Lock. Lock then bid farewell to Load, and was executed by Hammer, who was hesitant to do so. The clones then all went to bed that night to get their rest. Day 2 Info on this is coming soon! Info Non-Playable Characters Old Guy Vees Snappa Master Derrik Alther Tato Vedge Maria Vedge Playable Characters ARC Captain Hammer- Spider Commander Wolffe- Ll Commander Cody- Namialus Commander Fox- Pinda Commander Gree Captain Rex- Kron Captain Lock- CBK Sergeant Sparker- Zinga Beserker- Killagal Comet- Cupcake Load- Ivar Splosive Locations The entire game will take place on the grassy world of Zarbon. As the clone survivors and Old Guy make their way to an escape ship, they'll make their way through jungles, cliffs, and local farms. Differences This game has many differences from the last games. For example, all of the higher ranked clones have their own base to discuss on and all of the lower ranked clones have a base. The scum base and regular discussion area are both still in this game. There will be new roles too, and maybe even a subplot somewhere in this game. How the murderer kills people will also be different from the previous games. Category:Games